Mon ange
by Mione des Maraudeurs
Summary: Ron est atteint du cancer et sent la fin arriver… Hermione ne veut pas le laisser partir. DEATH FIC :


**Mon ange**

_**Disclamer : J'aurais aimé être l'auteur de Harry Potter mais J.K. Rowling a été plus rapide que moi ! La chanson « Mon ange » est de Nolwenn Leroy.**_

_**Résumé : Ron est atteint du cancer et sent la fin arriver… Hermione ne veut pas le laisser partir. DEATH FIC :(**_

_**Pairing : Hermione/Ron**_

_**Genre : Song fic Romance/Tragédie**_

_**Rating : T (au cas où !)**_

**_POV :_ _Hermione_**

_**Bonne lecture !**_

………

Encore un énième message sur le répondeur de mon téléphone. C'est sa sœur. Je l'écoute :

« Mione, c'est moi. On attend à l'hôpital. Enfin, _il_ t'attend. Je sais que c'est dur mais on doit se montrer heureux pour lui… Ce sont ses volontés. Je t'embrasse. »

A peine ai-je raccroché que mon meilleur ami entre. Il a le même teint blanc et les mêmes cernes sous les yeux que moi mais essaie de me sourire et me serre contre lui. Je laisse une dernière fois mes larmes couler avant d'aller lui rendre visite. Je crains que ce ne soit la dernière. Comme à chaque fois que je vais le voir… Mon ami, me serrant toujours contre lui, transplane et nous nous retrouvons devant Sainte-Mangouste. Je regarde mon meilleur ami, avale difficilement ma salive et suis Harry. Nous prenons l'ascenseur en silence et après quelques pas nous nous retrouvons devant la porte de sa chambre.

**J'ai la gorge nouée  
Une porte à pousser  
Tu ne dois rien savoir  
De mon émoi  
**

Le soleil qui illumine la pièce m'éblouit mais je ne ferme pas les yeux. Je veux te voir encore… Ton départ proche m'effraie… Je te vois enfin. Les larmes me reviennent encore une fois mais je les retiens. C'est un éternel combat qui se fait dans mon cœur. J'aimerais pleurer dans tes bras et te dire que je t'aime, que je ne veux pas que tu me quittes mais je ne le fais pas. Ce serait bien trop égoïste de ma part.

**  
C'est un jour de soleil  
Mais tout est triste en moi  
Et je me suis juré  
D'être forte pour toi  
**

Je regarde par la fenêtre une dernière fois avant de m'approcher de toi. Le soleil fait briller tes cheveux roux et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Je me penche pour embrasser ta joue chaude et un peu piquante à cause de ta barbe naissante. Je te caresse la joue et tu me souris. Je te rends ce sourire qui réchauffe mon cœur et embrasse ta famille. Ta sœur m'enlace fortement et me remercie d'être venue même si c'est dur pour moi.

**  
Et pourtant je crois, vraiment **

**Qu'il faudrait si peu de choses**

**Pour que je craque et**

**Que je me montre**

**Vulnérable enfin  
**

Oh oui ça l'est…

**  
Car, je sais que tu vas  
Nous quitter mon ange  
La clarté étrange de ton sourire  
Illumine mon été  
Je sais que tu vas nous  
Quitter mon ange  
Mais comment oser te toucher  
J'ai si peur de voir  
Mes mains trembler  
**

Perdre le seul homme qu'on aime ou te voir souffrir à cause d'une maladie alors que tu n'as rien demandé me rend malade. Si je pouvais t'aider à guérir, je ferais n'importe quoi. Mais ce maudit cancer est généralisé… Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu pourrais nous quitter d'une minute à l'autre lorsque tu es dans le pays des rêves.

**  
Je m'assieds sur ton lit  
Dans toutes ces vagues de plis  
Où tu pourrais te noyer  
Pour une éternité  
**

Je commence à te parler de choses et d'autres, tu me demandes ce que je fais de mes journées et je ne sais pas quoi te répondre…

**  
Je vais dire des bêtises,  
Te raconter mon château,   
Parler devient ma hantise,  
Et s'il me manquait des mots?  
**

Tu lances un regard plein de sens à toute ta famille et elle sort. Harry imite les autres sans t'avoir tapé l'épaule et m'avoir embrassé sur le front.

**  
Pourtant je crois, vraiment **

**Qu'il faudrait si peu de choses  
Pour que je craque et  
Que je me montre  
Vulnérable enfin  
**

« Mione… Faut que je te parle.

-A quel propos … ?

-Ginny m'a parlé de ton moral et des confidences que tu lui as faites. J'espère que tu ne lui en veux pas trop.

-Pas le moins du monde, Ron… Elle est très présente pour moi en ce moment et je ne peux que la remercier.

-Je comprends… Tu sais Hermione, je sens la fin arriver…

-Non voyons ! Ne dis pas ça ! Tu es bientôt guéri Ron et bientôt on pourra réaliser tous nos projets ! On partira en voyage comme tu le désires et on vivra heureux ! Tu te marieras et tu auras plein de beaux enfants roux !

-Oh j'en ai marre de mes cheveux…

-Je les trouve très beau, moi. » Avouais-je en passant ma main dans ses cheveux, ce qui le fit sourire.

**Et si j'étais trop lâche  
Pour voir la vérité  
Et l'accepter avec courage  
Comme toi tu le fais  
**

« Hermione… J'ai entendu les médecins ce matin.

-…

-Ils sont formels. Je vais sûrement mourir cette nuit. »  
**  
Car, je sais que tu vas   
Nous quitter mon ange  
La clarté étrange de ton sourire  
Illumine mon été  
**

Je fondis en larmes. Ron me prit dans ses bras et je me laissais aller. Il me proposa de rester avec lui un moment et j'acceptais. Tout le monde revint dans la chambre et mon seul amour fit ses adieux à sa famille, Harry, Neville et Luna qui venaient d'arriver.

**  
Je sais que tu vas tout   
Quitter mon ange  
Et si loin de moi t'envoler…  
**

Tout comme moi auparavant, il y eut des pleurs. Ma meilleure amie avoua à son frère qu'elle l'aimait plus que tout, et chacun étreignit Ron. Molly pleurait et quand elle embrassa son dernier fils, lui avoua à son tour qu'elle l'aimait. Harry le remercia d'avoir été un ami aussi fidèle et lui dit qu'il savait qu'il veillerait toujours sur nous tous. C'est à ce moment que Ron lâcha. Les larmes roulaient sur ses joues pleines de tâches de rousseur et il demanda à tous de le quitter à jamais. Il voulait partir, pour ne plus souffrir.

**  
Je le sais que tu vas  
Nous quitter mon ange  
La clarté étrange de ton sourire   
Illumine mon été  
Je sais que tu vas nous   
Quitter mon ange  
Mais comment oser te toucher  
J'ai si peur de voir  
Mes mains... trembler**

C'est en pleurs que tout les Weasley et ses amis partirent. Je les suivis mais Ron m'interpella et me demanda de rester à ses côtés. Ce fut difficile pour moi de le voir fermer les yeux. Avant qu'il ne sombre totalement dans le sommeil et par conséquent la mort, je l'appelai une dernière fois.

« Ron… Attends je t'en prie.

-Oui Mione …?

-Je t'aime… Me quitte pas…

-Oh Hermione… Je t'aime tellement aussi ma belle… Mais je ne peux plus rester, la vie est trop dure et cette maladie est un vrai fardeau pour moi maintenant.

-Alors je te rejoindrais…

-Ne fais pas ça mon amour… Vis ta vie, maries-toi, aies des enfants et continues à me garder dans ton cœur.

-Je ne peux pas vivre sans toi… Quoi que tu dises, je te suivrais… Tu te souviens du film d'amour que je t'avais fait voir avant ton entrée à l'hôpital ?

-Moulin rouge je crois…

-Exact… Et la devise du couple était « Come what may ». Quoi qu'il arrive Ron, je te suivrais…

-Non s'il te plaît Herm… »

Ses paupières devinrent closes. Je posai sa main sur son cœur, mais je ne sentis aucun battement… Aucun… Il m'avait abandonnée… Je hurlais son nom pour le réveiller, peut-être avais-je rêvé mais rien… Les larmes coulaient sur mon visage et l'une d'entre elles tomba sur les lèvres de Ron. Je l'embrassai pour la seule, première et dernière fois de ma vie. Je pris un ciseau qui était posé à côté d'un tas de compresses, le pressai très fort sur mes veines et posai ma tête sur son torse…

Hermione fut retrouvée, morte par suicide, Ron décédé depuis cinq heures à ses côtés et on pouvait voir que la jeune fille avait dessiné un cœur à l'aide de son sang sur la main gauche de son seul et unique amour, qu'elle avait rejoint…

… … …

**Coucou à tous ! Avant toute chose, je vous souhaite une bonne année 2007, une bonne santé (c'est l'important !!) et plein de réussites !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ma première song-fic de l'année Je tiens à remercier Elodie, ma bêta, Sabrina, ma grande sœur qui m'a fait connaître cette magnifique chanson et Priscille, ma meilleure amie qui a été la prem's à lire cette histoire ! Bisous à vous trois !**

**Mione.**


End file.
